


Revenge

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Narcissa never apparates to London."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Narcissa never apparates to London. She doesn't go on a broom; she never, ever goes anywhere by Floo. Lucius would buy her a thestral-drawn carriage, if she asked, but she doesn't.

When Narcissa goes to London, she takes the Knight Bus. She told Lucius a very sweet and touching story about how it reminded her of when she was a little girl. She was lying, but he believed her. Lucius always believes her; he doesn't think she's smart enough to deceive him.

She doesn't even like the Knight Bus particularly. It's quite hideous, and the ride is never comfortable. The conductor is spotty, too skinny, somewhat ugly, and far beneath her.

But when the doors open, she's all over him, hands grabbing, lips brushing every bit of skin she can find.

And when Lucius dispassionately kisses those same lips, it takes all she has not to die laughing. Revenge is delicious.


End file.
